1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use with gastrointestinal-type tubes, and more particularly to a securing arrangement for use with low profile gastrointestinal feeding systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a securing device for securing a feeding set to a low profile gastrostomy tube.
2. Prior Art
Low profile gastrointestinal feeding systems are frequently used for long term tube fed patients who are ambulatory and/or in a combative state and require some type of gastrostomy device to provide nutrition to the stomach when a patient is unable to take nutrition orally. These gastrointestinal systems comprise a feeding set attached to a source of nutrition at one end and a low profile gastrostomy tube connected at the other end. The low profile gastrostomy tube is normally inserted through an established, matured stoma formed through the patient's abdominal and stomach walls utilizing an internal retention member deployed inside a patient's stomach or other visceral organ to anchor the free end of the gastrostomy tube thereon. The internal retention member can be either an inflatable balloon or, other retention means, such as a plurality of flexible retaining arms for affixing a hollow organ of choice, i.e. the stomach, against the posterior abdominal wall of a patient. The hollow organ is so affixed by capturing the organ wall and abdominal wall between the internal retention member secured inside the organ and an external retention member seated on the outer abdominal wall of a patient with a hollow tubular member attached between the respective retention members. The tubular member provides a fluid pathway between the feeding set connected to a source of nutrition and the internal retention member disposed inside the patient. Unfortunately, fluid flow communication between the source of nutrition and the patient may be interrupted by inadvertent removal of the feeding tube from the external retention member by a patient in a combative state or a person passing too close to the feeding set, thereby creating a critical situation where the patient may starve from lack of nutrition.
Therefore, there appears a need in the art for a securing device that securely engages the feeding set to the external retention member of a low profile gastrostomy tube so that inadvertent removal of the feeding set is prevented.